


Still Into You

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rut, this part took way too long I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo Harry gets his rut and Louis is horny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this part took so long I didn't like the first time I wrote it and I've been rather sick

Louis was front page display at 5 months, it was the first shoot he's done in a while and the pictures were everywhere. Especially the ones with Harry wrapped protectively around Louis, large palm resting oh so gently on the bump. They had done minimal touring, they wanted to be home for Harry's rut, careful for the safety of other. An alpha in a rut with a pregnant omega in public never turned out good, bystanders got hurt and the omega would get a rough fucking in public. Louis had been unbelievably horny lately, but he kept to the toys not wanting to wear Harry out before he got to his rut. 

Louis was bent at an awkward angle rubbing his favorite dildo over his hole, slick was already being produced. He slowly pushed the toy in his tight hole, letting out soft moans. He let out a sigh of relief as the need of being filled was slightly satisfied, his toy still wasn't as big as Harry. His orgasm was building, little 'uhs' were falling from his lips as he tried to get the toy deeper, he had been on edge for 5 minutes and on the verge of tears because fuck he really needed to get off.

He was so caught up trying in trying to get off he didn't hear the front door slam shut as Harry got home from a day of interviews. The sweet smell of his omega had hit him down the street, his senses already sharpened from his rut being triggered with the stench of other omegas while talking about his own. "Who said you could touch yourself." Harry spoke lowly from the doorway gaining a whimper at the use of his alpha voice. Louis bared his neck in submission as an apology as he pulled the toy out.

"Hands and knees. Now." Louis didn't fuss, and waited patiently waited for Harry to do as he pleased. Harry slipped two fingers in Louis, groaned when Louis clenched around him. "Already started to open yourself up. But I still not enough." His voice got deeper as he pushed a third digit into the tight hole. Louis almost lost it when his fingers brushed against his prostate "Need you, Haz. Please." It didn't take much for Harry to strip himself of his clothes and spread Louis legs wider as he got behind him. "So beautiful." Harry murmured as he kissed Louis shoulder. 

"Take my cock so nicely." Harry's voice barely came out as his hips pressed flush against Louis a small moan leaving the omegas lips. "So big." Came out as a whimper as Harry moved his hips as slow as possible. "They were trying to make me jealous." He spoke lowly "You weren't there and this is the time you're constantly horny." He snapped his hips forward "Can home as fast as I could to make sure you weren't with another alpha." He growled. "F-fuck, you're all I want." Louis finally spoke letting his sounds out. "Just want me and my pups, princess?" Harry spoke, nipping at Louis ear. 

Harry's hand caressed the baby bump, "So perfect. Wanna see you." Was all Harry muttered as he pulled out flipping Louis onto his back, shoving a pillow under his lower back. Louis started giggling, that had to be Harry's favorite part about sex with Louis. He learned that if he isn't in heat he's giggly during sex. Louis moved his hips to meet Harry's "Only you can fill me." He muttered pulling Harry down into a rough kiss. Louis made small noises in Harry's mouth mixed with unfinished swear words begging for harder and faster. It didn't take much convincing for Harry to let his alpha take control of the rut. 

Louis wrists were pinned down with one of Harry's hands while the other roamed the expanse of Louis tanned torso stopping to pinch a the sensitive pink nubs. "H-Haz. Touch me please." Louis whimpered as Harry's hand took ahold of his painfully hard cock. "I'm the only one who can make you feel this good, huh?" Harry spoke in his alpha voice and fuck Louis couldn't handle it coating Harry's hand and his swollen stomach with ribbons of white. Harry groaned as Louis set a rhythm clenching around his cock. "Fuck babe, so close." He muttered into Louis neck leaving a love bite as he felt his knot start to swell. 

Louis was panting "Fuck. In gonna cum." Harry chuckled "You just came." Louis let out a huff of laughter "Pregnant and sensitive." Harry just thrust one last hard time, his knot popping as he seized the same spot on Louis neck reopening his claim. This caused Louis to cry out and cum a second time, digging his nails into Harry's hand. Harry placed a wet sloppy kiss blindly on the ones he's gotten so used to.

Once Louis came down from his high he started to giggle "I love you, Harold." He had that stupid, lazy smile on his face wrapping his freed hands around Harry's neck. "I love you too, idiot." He replied pressing a kiss to the giggling boys lips. Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's back for a few minutes "Can you do me a favor while we're stuck like this?" Harry pressed a kiss to his collar bone as a way to tell him to go on. "Get my gummies off the nightstand I'm craving them." Louis face flushed red and Harry laughed huskily against his neck. "Of course my little omega." Louis sighed at the affection eating the gummies and giggling at the situation.  
-  
"Harry" Louis muttered at 3 in the morning. "What do you need, love?" Harry yawned "We have an ultrasound next week. I talked to the doctor." Louis muttered tiredly. "You woke me up for that?" He laughed lightly. "That and I want a burger." He giggled to himself. "Give me a minute to wake up and I'll make you some, that sound good?" Harry reasoned. "Sounds perfect if my craving doesn't change."


End file.
